Aux fleurs empoisonnées
by Minakochan23
Summary: A la poursuite des Horcruxes, Harry s'aventure dans l'allée des embrumes et par un concours de circonstances, se retrouve dans une maison close: Aux fleurs empoisonnées où un Mangemort qu'il connait bien y a ses petites habitudes...
1. Chapitre 1 A la poursuite des Horcruxes

Auteur : Minakochan

Couple : HP x LM

Date de début : 17/08/2005

Spoiler : Tome 6

 Aux Fleurs empoisonnées 

Chapitre 1 : _A la poursuite des Horcruxes_

C'est début juillet qu'Harry, à bientôt 17 ans, emménagea chez les Weasley. Ceci était provisoire, bien sûr, mais l'adolescent préférait le Terrier au 4 Privet Drive. Poudlard était en état de siège et la plupart des familles préféraient pour le moment, ne pas renvoyer leurs enfants après l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Depuis des semaines, une véritable panique s'était emparée du monde sorcier et Harry était bien déterminé à la calmer en retrouvant les derniers objets gardant l'âme de Voldemort, les « Horcruxes »…

Comment Rogue avait-il put assassiner froidement son directeur ? Cela s'était passé si vite… Malefoy en train d'hésiter, et le prince de sang mêlé faisant son apparition, tel un Brutus sorcier, levant sa baguette et prononçant les mots mortels. Harry avait été contraint de voir la mort de Dumbledore en face et malheureusement ne put pas le venger… Pourquoi le directeur croyait e son innocence ? Qu'importe, il n'était plus là pour en témoigner… Combien de gens devaient encore mourir ? Qui était le prochain ? Mais l'idée qui confortait Harry, c'était de connaître l'existence des Horcruxes. Dumbledore avait eu l'intelligence de lui révéler leur existence mais aussi le fétichisme de Voldemort pour les objets historiques de ses victimes. Il avait les clefs en mains pour détruire cet immonde assassin…

Les oiseaux chantaient encore mais c'était la tombée de la nuit et bientôt ils se tairaient. Harry n'avait pas sommeil et se leva de la pelouse où il s'était allongé pour regagner le Terrier. Malgré tous les drames ce fut des visages joyeux qu'il vit en entrant dans la maison des Weasley. En un sens, c'était une bonne chose, cependant Harry ne se laissa pas contaminer par leur bonne humeur ; il s'assit à la table, muet.

« Maman fait une Apple pie, tu aimes ça ? » lui demanda soudain son meilleur ami.

« Euh…oui, ça va. » répondit Harry, émergeant.

« Faut en profiter tant qu'on est vivant ! » lui dit Ron e lui faisant une tape dans le dos.

Harry se rendit compte à quel point il était loin des autres garçons de son âge, même s'ils étaient aussi concernés que lui par Voldemort. Mais lui ne pensait pas à s'empiffrer d'apple pies en attendant qu'oncle Voldy se ramène…

Plus les heures passaient et plus sa rancœur grandissait à l'encontre de Rogue, de Voldemort et de tous les Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas le cœur à rire avec les Weasley, leurs sourires étaient écoeurants et le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Quand il alla se coucher, il soupira et fut heureux de goûter à la solitude. Que faisait Voldemort en ce moment ? Et ses Mangemorts ? Dînaient-ils en famille eux aussi ? Il pensa aux Malefoy, Draco dînait peut-être tranquillement avec sa mère au Manoir tandis que le père croupissait en prison. De tout façon, Azkaban étant sous le contrôle des Détraqueurs, eux-mêmes sous le jouc de Voldemort, cela serait surprenant que Lucius y soit encore captif. Harry aurait voulut être assez puissant pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra à cet homme qu'il détestait.

Bientôt, les bougies s'éteignirent ainsi que les voix. Enfin un peu de silence… Harry put enfin réfléchir à l'endroit où Voldemort aurait pu cacher un Horcrux… Peut-être un endroit public ? Il n'y avait jamais pensé mais peut être qu'un Horcrux pourrait passer inaperçu dans l'Allée des Embrumes, par exemple ? mais où ? Chez Barjow & Burkes ? Un magasin d'artéfacts ? Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette allée… Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il s'y rendait ?

Il se leva doucement avec la délicatesse d'un chat. Il s'empara de sa cape et prit un chapeau qui cachait sa cicatrice et descendit lentement l'escalier pour aller près de la cheminée. Il plongea sa main dans le pot contenant la poudre de cheminette et se plaça dans l'âtre.

« Allée des embrumes ! » cria-t-il avec un peu de retenue pour éviter de réveiller tout le Terrier.

Des dizaines de cheminées défilèrent devant lui avant qu'il n'atterrisse à l'entrée de l'allée maudite. Il se releva, épousseta sa cape et remit son chapeau. Le chemin était pratiquement désert, un ou deux ivrognes titubaient ça et là, un vieille femme faisait la manche et un garçon pas plus vieux que lui se traînait, vêtu de haillons. Harry frissonna et décida d'ignorer ces passants peu recommandables. Il se rendit à Barjow & Burkes mais la boutique d'objets maléfiques était fermée. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'à cette heure-ci tout était fermé…

Harry décida tout de même de s'aventurer plus loin. Espérant sentir l'aura magique du Horcrux, il fouilla dans les ruelles sombres et les Pubs. Rien de rien, nada. Il décida de rebrousser chemin, la tête baissée, quand quelqu'un le bouscula : il remarqua trop tardivement qu'il s'agissait du garçon en haillons qui lui avait jeté un sort _cambio. _Harry resta hébété un instant puis fut soulevé de terre par un géant.

« Alors ? Tu croyais m'échapper, morveux ? » tonna une voix caverneuse.

Harry tourna la tête et vit un visage hideux et balafré.

« je crois que…Je crois que vous me confondez avec le garçon là-bas… ! » s'écria-t-il, affolé en montrant la direction du fuyard.

« Qu'ess-tu racontes ?!! » grogna le géant. Puis il examina Harry et se rendit compte du malentendu et éclata d'un rire sonore.

Harry s'empourpra.

« Ce fichu gamin t'as volé tes vêtements et t'as donné les siens ! ha ha ! » continua-t-il en riant à gorge déployée.

« Et pourquoi ? » tenta timidement harry.

« je suppose qu'il ne veut plus travailler pour moi… Qu'il aille au diable !! »

« Il travaille ? » demanda Harry, intrigué, « qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

Le géant gloussa.

« lève les yeux, mon grand ! » lança le géant.

Harry s'exécuta et son cœur s'accéléra à la lecture de l'enseigne :

Aux Fleurs Empoisonnées

maison close depuis 286 ap. JC 


	2. Chapitre 2 La maison close

Auteur : Minakochan

Couple : HP x LM

Spoiler : Tome 6

Aux Fleurs empoisonnées

**Chapitre 2: **_La maison close_

La première fois qu'il entra dans la maison close, Harry s'en souvint toujours: c'était une grande bâtisse crasseuse qui pouvait s'effondrer à la moindre secousse. Les rares fenêtres étaient obstruées par de vieux volets branlants, et les lattes du parquet (si l'on pouvait considérer ces vieilles planches comme du parquet) grinçaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Le géant poussa violemment la porte (quoique ce fût un geste tranquille pour lui) et tira Harry par le bras. L'intérieur était l'exact contraire de l'extérieur: beaucoup plus grand que le bâtiment, on se serait cru dans un palais antique. Il y avait une entrée avec un bureau en rotin, où quelques feuilles se chevauchaient, puis enfin la pièce principale ponctuée de deux rangées de grandes colonnes marbrées horizontales. Aussi bien à gauche qu'à droite, on trouvait disposés des sièges sans dossiers style Romain; des hommes d'âges mûrs y étaient tranquillement installés, attendant probablement leur tour. La plupart étaient bien habillés et Harry avait encore du mal à croire que ces hommes bien sous tous rapports s'adonnaient à ces loisirs de luxure.

Le géant le tira de ses pensées.

"Vient par là!" tonna-t-il en le faisant trembler.

Il l'entraîna dans une salle remplie de vêtements tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres: de la simple toge grecque aux habits royaux en passant par les tenues exotiques ornées de fruits et autres feuillages...

Le géant examina Harry et décida de lui enlever ses lunettes qu'il trouvait affreusement compromettantes pour son futur travail... Il décida également de masquer cette petite marque sur son front par un sort.

Il fallait maintenant l'habiller!

Il regarda les yeux et les cheveux de son nouvel "employé": vert pour les yeux et brun pour les mèches. Une innocence dans le regard invitant à la débauche, un corps fin et vierge (Harry avait eu du mal à coopérer), et cette jolie frimousse le fit opter pour un costume fruité et feuillu. Une bien jolie tenue qui contrastait avec l'horreur de l'endroit. Après son essayage, Harry s'admira tout de même dans le miroir: de petites feuilles entremêlés de cerises couvraient son bassin, un voile fin recouvrait son corps et un enchantement avait accentué ses cils et le rouge de ses lèvres. Le jeune garçon se surprit à se trouver vraiment séduisant...

Il fut installé entre deux colonnes et le géant fit apparaître une barrière vitrée pour l'enfermer tout en restant visible pour le client.

Harry se coucha par terre, appréciant la douceur de la peau d'ours recouvrant le sol. Le géant lui avait ordonné de se mouvoir sensuellement; cela augmentait ses chances d'être choisit par un client...

Il resta donc quelques instants à se rouler lentement par terre tout en pensant au Horcrux... Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son aura...

Puis, au bout d'un moment, il en perçu une autre très forte qui approchait.

Elle lui semblait étrangement familière d'ailleurs...

Il vit bientôt un homme s'approcher de son "enclot": il était grand, très bel homme. De longs cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux bleu vert.

Le géant accourra et s'adressa au nouveau venu d'un ton mielleux:

"- M. Dante! Je suis désolé, mais votre favori n'est pas là aujourd'hui malheureusement..."

L'homme eut un reniflement méprisant, puis éleva doucement sa voix emprunte de sensualité:

"- Je veux le meilleur de vos garçons. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter!"

"- B...bien sûr, M. Dante! emh... voyons...'' bégaya t il en réfléchissant le plus vite possible."Que voulez-vous? Un affranchit?"

"- Peu m'importe... " lâcha l'homme en laissant vagabonder son regard sur les différents 'choix'.

Le géant continua de parler dans sa barbe et c'est à ce moment-là que les regards de Harry et de l'homme se croisèrent.

Cet instant fut décisif pour l'avenir de milliers de sorciers: cela tenait du plus pur hasard; il aurait suffit qu'Harry ne soit pas dans l'enclos qu'il était, et qu'il n'ait pas lancé un regard à cet homme pour plonger le monde dans le chaos. Dante fut frappé par les yeux très clairs de cet enfant, si verts, emplit de vengeance et de colère... Un regard qui l'avait subjugué 30 ans plus tôt chez un certain Tom jedusor, d'une beauté insolente et où la colère brûlait sous deux innocentes prunelles.

Ce fut en partie pour sa ressemblance avec Voldemort, que Dante s'approcha de la barrière vitrée d'Harry.

Harry s'approcha de la vitre et fixa l'inconnu dans les yeux. Il ressentait une telle puissance en lui, une aura magique dépassant tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant. L'un comme l'autre se pressait contre la vitre et contemplait la buée produite par leurs respirations.

Dante trouvait le garçon magnifique, insolent, démoniaque et innocent à la fois, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce garçon incarnait les plus secrets de ses fantasmes. Il était heureux de constater qu'il avait enfin trouvé celui qui assouvirait ses pulsions. Dante avait cependant la nette impression de déjà vu en regardant ce garçon. Ces cheveux bruns en bataille, ces yeux verts perçants, cette bouche avec ces lèvres rouges…

Le géant fit irruption derrière Dante, accompagné d'un autre garçon, richement 'décoré'.

« - Mr Dante ! J'ai trouvé le garçon parfait pour vous ! »

Dante aurait pu le pétrifier sur place pour l'avoir interromput dans sa contemplation.

« - Je veux celui-là. » dit-il d'une voix calme en pointant Harry.

Le géant perdit son sourire.

« - Non ! Non ! Celui-là est nouveau… Il n'a aucune expérience ! Il ne sait rien faire ! »

Dante se tourna vers harry. Il murmura :

« - Personne ne l'a jamais touché ? »

« - Jamais. » répondit le géant.

« - Il est intact ? » demanda encore Dante.

« - Oui. »

Cette dernière réponse attisa le désir de Dante. Son corps et ses mains brûlaient d'impatience de parcourir ce garçon.

« - Je suis sûr qu'il saura faire ce que je lui demande… Il n'a pas besoin d'apprendre ; avec eux, c'est de l'instinct, n'est-ce pas ? » dit légèrement Dante en souriant au Géant.

« - Je suis d'accord avec vous Mr Dante ! » s'empressa d'ajouter ce dernier.

« - Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« - Hem…heu… Heav, il s'appelle Heav ! » balbutia le géant.

« - Heav… » répéta Dante, songeur.

« - Voulez-vous l'essayer un peu ? » demanda le géant.

« - Volontiers. »

Le géant fit disparaître la vitre et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Dante pour fondre sur Harry et plonger sa langue brûlante dans sa petite bouche rougeoyante. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, se caressant du plus qu'ils pouvaient. Ils laissèrent libre cour à leurs impulsions dévorantes et Harry qui n'avait jamais embrassé un homme, ni s'être fait caressé par la gente masculine, n'éprouvait aucune gêne à être dévergondé dans une maison close.

Ils avaient l'impression de s'être toujours connus et d'être fait l'un pour l'autre.

Quand ils se détachèrent, leurs respirations avaient considérablement accélérées et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait cacher leur visible excitation.

Dante se tourna vers le géant.

« - Je veux la chambre impériale. »

« - La chambre impériale ? » sourit le géant, sachant le prix onéreux de cette chambre exceptionnelle. « Tout de suite, Mr Dante ! »

Le géant accrocha Harry par la taille avec une chaîne et le tira jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

Dante prit la chaîne des mains et lui ordonna de décamper. Il regarda Harry, passa la main dans ses cheveux et caressa sa joue.

« - Magnifique… » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Dante poussa la porte en tirant sur la chaîne pour faire entrer Harry de plus en plus intrigué par l'homme qui l'avait embrassé.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitr 3 Dans la chambre impériale

Auteur : Minakochan

Couple : HP x LM

Spoiler : Tome 6

Aux Fleurs empoisonnées

Chapitre 3 : _Dans la chambre impériale_

Harry pénétra lentement dans la chambre (sans le moindre doute) la plus coûteuse de toute la maison close. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi cet homme - M. Dante - dépensait une telle fortune pour lui... Bien qu'il y ait eu une véritable attirance entre eux, Harry ne pensait pas avoir eu un tel impact sur le vieil habitué...

Dante fit claquer la porte derrière lui, fermant le verrou. Jamais, depuis les 5 ans qu'il fréquentait ce lieu mal famé, aucun gamin ne l'avait tant chamboulé... Un enfant vièrge qui plus est... Il serait à lui cette nuit. Et Dante savait plus que quiconque, l'implication qu'il aurait à partir du moment où il serait à l'intérieur de son corps. Il seraient liés à jamais et marqués par l'empreinte de l'autre... C'était un choix dangereux. Il ne savait pas d'où venait le garçon, après tout... Ni son vrai nom... Il serait regrettable qu'il soit le rejeton d'une puissante famille (Dante en avait fait les frais une fois et cela avait allégé sa fortune de quelques millions de gallions...). Où qu'il soit un des protégés du Vieux Fou (c'était le nom qu'il avait donné à Dumbledore)(nda: clin d'oeil à Aiguma dans _Vert Etoile_)... Ça, ça serait _vraiment_ terrible.

Dante évacua toutes pensées négatives et songea que le pire aurait été de tomber sur le jeune Potter... (nda: il ne croit pas si bien dire... lol) Mais il ne crut pas à cette hypothèse tant il voyait mal le garçon en question se faire débaucher dans l'allée des embrumes...

Harry s'assit doucement sur le psyché en velours rouge. Il avait soudainement peur: que ferait-il lorsque M.Dante voudrait faire quelque chose? Il n'avait jamais eu de rapports avec qui que ce soit!

Dante fit quelques pas dans la chambre et se mit en face d'Harry.

"- Tu es magnifique, tu sais." lâcha-t-il.

Harry fut troublé par cette voix. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue, c'est cela qui l'intriguait... Elle était sensuelle, chaude, suave, teinte d'érotisme, brûlante comme la flamme d'un dragon... Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Et s'il s'agissait d'une personne de son entourage? Ou d'un ennemi? Le pire serait que cet homme soit un Mangemort. Le tableau serait d'un comique, songea-t-il; Harry Potter dans les bras d'un intime de Voldemort...Cela donnait matière à réflexion...

A quoi pensait le garçon? Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Dante avança et se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément que dans le hall. Harry répondit immédiatement avec sa petite bouche et goûta la langue brûlante de son nouvel mant. Au diable les conséquences, pensèrent-ils l'un et l'autre, l'attirance était trop forte.

Il semblaient littéralement se dévorer... Ne pouvant s'arrêter, ne pouvant se détacher, on aurait dit deux amants s'étant longtemps cherchés et enfin retrouvés...

Comment expliquer cette attirance? C'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, comme s'ils n'avaient pu s'aimer avant... Harry gémissait faiblement sous les baisers dévorants de Dante, le bruit de leurs bouches résonnant agréablement à leurs oreilles. Dante aimait entendre cet enfant gémir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa voix, parmi tant d'autres garçons, correspondait _exactement_ à son fantasme... Une voix muée mais légèrement entremêlée de résonances féminines qui lui donnait son côté innocent et pur. Dante regarda les yeux d' Heav: d'un vert émeraude plus éclatant que les bijoux qu'il possédait, de long cils, une peau blanche au grain parfait, et une petite bouche rougie... Tellement irrésistible...

Harry, toujours serré contre Dante, sentit une chose se durcir contre sa cuisse. Et lui-même se contractait sous les caresses de l'homme mystérieux... Il eu la jouissive sensation d'être_ désiré._ Cet homme le désirait. Et d'un coup, il ne ressentit plus aucune peur, la seule envie qu'il avait à présent était de recevoir l'homme en lui, de lui offrir son corps, de s'abandonner entre ses bras.

Dante introduisit deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité du jeune garçon qui sursauta à la surprise de cette soudaine pénétration, puis s'y glissa doucement, appréciant l'étroitesse de sa chair serrant les doigts.

"-C'est ta première fois avec un homme?'' demanda Dante.

"- Première fois tout court." répondit Harry avec difficulté, tentant d'agrandir lentement le passage.

_Merlin!_ pensa Dante _Ce garçon n'a donc __**jamais**__ été touché...par qui que ce soit!..._

Dante décida alors qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas éffeuiller ce magnifique enfant dans un endroit si lugubre.

"- Tes parents savent que tu es ici?" demanda encore Dante, en retirant ses doigts de l'orifice chaud.

"- Mes parents sont morts."

Dante fut surpris.

"- Ils étaient Moldus?"

"- Non. Ils..., commença-t-il en se demandant s'il devait lui dire la vérité, ils ont été assassinés."

"- Par qui?" fit Dante, intéressé.

Harry resta silencieux.

''- Oh... je vois..." dit Dante" C'est vrai que la maison close garde vos noms et vies secrètes."

Harry fut soulagé de l'apprendre.

"- Passons à autre chose." dit Dante en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il défit sa robe de sorcier en velours puis ouvrit son pantalon laissant son membre gonflé surgir.

Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent à la vue de ce sexe splendide et majestueux.

"- Viens, Heav. Assieds-toi entre mes pieds et laisse-toi aller..." dit Dante.

Harry s'agenouilla docilement entre les jambes de Dante et contempla un instant cette personnification de la puissance masculine. Il trouva bien vite ce qu'il devait faire... Harry se pencha sur le membre érigé et l'engloba tout entier dans sa bouche avide. Il le suça lentement et entendit un long râle de Dante. Harry fit des allées venues sur le sexe qui frétillait de bonheur.

Dante trouva au garçon un vrai don en la matière; si il s'agissait _vraiment_ de sa première fois, il se débrouillait merveilleusement bien...

Dante carressa les cheveux d'Heav, tout en continuant de le regarder. Il était encore plus attirant avec son sexe dans sa bouche affamée...

Dante ne put retenir un gémissement à l'approche de l'orgasme. Il se libéra entièrement dans la cavité buccale du jeune garçon , qui l'avala goulûment.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Dante adressa la parole à Harry:

"- Tu sais que tu es très doué, Heav?"

"- Qui est Heav?" demanda imprudemment Harry.

"- Toi! Qui veux-tu que ce soit?"

"- Mais je ne m'appelle pas Heav!"

"- C'est ton nom quand tu est ici. De même que ton apparence a été modifiée; il en va ainsi pour moi aussi."

Harry parut comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Dante enchaîna:

"- Assied-toi sur le lit maintenant."

Harry s'exécuta.

"- Je vais te montrer toutes les capacités de la langue et de la bouche." dit-il, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Harry rougit et fut bientôt happé par la douceur chaude et humide de la bouche de Dante. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible: cet homme avait une longue expérience... Il fit tout d'abord de petites sucions successives (ce qui fit gémir très joliement un Harry cramoisi de gêne), puis il titilla la petite fente du gland. Il décrivit quelques cercles autour de celui-ci puis engloba à nouveau le sexe de l'adolescent.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Harry n'avait reçut pareille caresse. Il avait bien essayé une fois dans les vestiaires du Quiddich avec un de ses joueurs, mais Ron était rentré sans crier gare et la caresse intime que lui faisait le joueur s'était transformée en piège à dents...

Dante continua ses caresses, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres... La plus folle fut celle où il retourna Harry sur le ventre et pénétra son intimité avec sa langue brûlante. Harry se libéra sous cette caresse un peu trop aphrodisiaque, tandit que Dante laissait des traînées de feu dans son petit derrière...

Dante vint embrasser Harry sur la bouche et fit encore quelques pirouettes avec sa langue. Puis il le relâchat et remit sa cape.

Harry, encore sous le choc, le regarda s'habiller puis intervint:

"- Vous partez?" demanda-t-il, déçu.

"- Oui, je ne peux pas rester en plein jour."

"- Vous êtes un vampire?"

Dante rit. Cet enfant était un brin naif et ne s'attachait qu'aux apparences...

"- Non. Et ma vie ne te regarde pas. "

Dante sortit de la pièce sans un regard à son jeune amant, encore trop éberlué pour se lever.

Il atteint enfin l'entrée de la maison close où le géant s'occupait de trier la paperasse.

Il toussota pour signaler sa présence. Le géant releva la tête:

"- Oh, M. Dante! Tout s'est bien passé? Le garçon était-il à votre goût?" s'empressa-t-il de dire d'une voix mielleuse.

"- Voilà pour l'enfant." dit-il en ignorant sa question et en lui glissant 6 gallions. "Et pour votre silence sur moi", en lui redonnant 4 gallions.

Le géant fit la moue lorsqu'il vit que son 'silence' valait moins cher que les charmes de l'enfant. Dante sortit sa baguette et tapota sur ses cheveux qui redevinrent blonds.

"- A bientôt, M. Malefoy!" s'écria le géant.

Lucius ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui dire qu'il ne devait pas prononcer son nom.

Du haut de sa chambre, Harry surveillait la sortie de Dante. Il vit un homme semblable mais il était blond. Harry continua de scruter l'obscurité tout en se demandant pourquoi l'homme était parti brutalement. Au bout d'une demi-heure il abandonna et se dit que Dante s'étant métamorphosé, il n'avait put le reconnaître.

Un elfe de maison fit son entrée.

"- Le maître veut que vous descendiez pour un autre client!"

"- Heu, oui, d'accord... Je te suis." dit Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à être demandé aussi tôt.

Il descendit les escaliers et vit un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes, coiffés d'un masque noir. Le géant attrapa Harry par le col de son costume et le déposa au milieu du groupe.

"- Le voilà!" s'exclama-t-il "la perle rare! Jamais touché! Aussi pur que la neige!"

Harry sentait un élan significatif de désir de la part du groupe.

Un des hommes sembla protester:

"- On ne devrait pas être là! Nous sommes venus pour la mission et pas pour traîner dans un bordel! Si le Maître apprend ça... "

"- Tais-toi!" intervint un autre "il n'en saura rien et ça fait trop longtemps que je ne suis pas venu!"

Un des hommes caressa les hanches d'Harry furtivement.

"- Celui-là est appétissant!" dit-il en se léchant les babines.

Harry fut touché de part et d'autres: aux fesses, aux jambes, à son intimité, à son sexe, à sa bouche... Il commença à gémir doucement faisant vibrer tout les hommes, qui l'encerclère pour le toucher tous ensembles. Harry se laissait aller: tous s'occupant de lui, écartant ses jambes, il sentit un sexe énorme se presser contre son anneau de chair. Le sexe appuyait fort, très fort; on lui écarta encore plus les jambes et on engloba son sexe. Son intimité avait du mal à se détendre et sous les assauts de "la bête", Harry se cambrait de plus en plus. Il chercha un angle dans lequel son nouvel amant pourrait le pénétrer.

Quand enfin l'énorme sexe trouva le bon angle, ils furent interrompus par une entrée fracassante.

Harry reconnut Dante. Celui-ci paraissait furieux.

"- Que faites-vous ici?! Vous avez une mission plus importante que ces bassesses, non?!"

Le groupe relâcha Harry et commença à sortir de la maison close en silence. Un courageux vola un dernier baiser à Harry mais fut fouetté par une incantation de Dante. Quand enfin tous les hommes masqués furent sortis, Dante s'approcha d'Harry avec un regard froid. Il resta sans dire un mot pendant un moment puis lui demanda:

"- Il ne t'ont rien fait?"

"- Ils étaient sur le point de... de me..." dit-il en rougissant.

"- Je vois. Cela, je m'en chargerais moi-même. Tu vaux mieux que toute cette vermine."

Dante le serra dans ses bras et plongea sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry. L'étreinte était passionnée, puissante... Ils se relâchèrent à regret.

"- Je me chargerais de ton entrée dans le monde des adultes. Disons, demain? Connais-tu le chaudron baveur?"

Harry acquiesça.

"- Viens demain à 18h et demande la chambre numéro 40. Je t'y attendrais. Garde cette apparence, je ne veux pas savoir qui tu es. Et sois ponctuel!"

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et tourna les talons.

Harry le suivit mais encore une fois, Dante avait disparut. Il remarqua que l'homme blond était encore dans la rue.

Le jeune garçon s'éclipsa de la maison close, toujours vêtu de son costume fruitier. Le jour commençait à se lever et il pressa le pas quand il vit les regards coulants sur son corps légèrement vêtu. Harry retourna dans la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

« - Le Terrier ! »

Un jet de flammes vertes l'emporta et il atterit dans le salon des Weasleys.

Il regagna sa chambre juste à temps avant que Mrs Weasley ne descende préparer le petit déjeuner.

Harry s'étendit un peu sur son matelas et finit par s'assoupir.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4 Contres temps

Auteur : Minakochan

Pairing : HP x LM

Aux Fleurs empoisonnées

**Chapitre 4** : Contres temps

La nuit fut courte pour le jeune Harry Potter ; après son escapade dans la maison close, un oreiller avait été le bienvenu… Du haut de ses 17 ans, il incarnait déjà la perfection, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait eu tant de succès la nuit passée. Ses mèches brunes s'emmêlaient sur son visage aux formes plus tout à fait enfantines, sa respiration était calme et passait au travers de ses lèvres légèrement gonflées. Dans l'urgence, il ne s'était pas débarrassé de sa chemise qui restait entrouverte et dévoilait sa peau. Le tissu tirait par endroits et serrait son corps, tout comme son pantalon qui moulait parfaitement ses jolies jambes. Pour tout dire, si un homme s'était trouvé dans la même pièce, il n'aurait put résister à l'envie ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer…

Trois coups à la porte l'éveillèrent. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières et vit son meilleur ami ouvrir la porte. Ron ne parla pas tout de suite tant la position d'Harry était tentatrice, il ne l'avait jamais vu _ainsi _! Moulé dans ses vêtements, il était tellement… tellement…

Harry parla donc le premier :

« - Oui ? Tu veux quoi ? »

Ron sortit de sa léthargie et lui répondit enfin.

« - mm…euh…Je venais te dire de descendre manger. »

« - J'arrive… » dit Harry en se levant et en enlevant sa chemise, chose qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise son ami Ron. Pourquoi trouvait-il qu'Harry était très bien fait ??!! Il rougit et se retourna.

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Ron s'était retourné et de toute façon il s'en moquait bien ; il pensait à Dante, cet homme à l'aura si puissante ; il lui semblait étrangement familier, ses mains, son corps, ses lèvres, sa voix chaude et sensuelle… Harry s'était sentit tellement bien dans son étreinte, il n'avait jamais soupçonné la sensualité dont étaient capables les hommes mûrs.

Entouré de la famille Weasley, Harry tournait inlassablement la même tartine dans son chocolat matinal. Quand le pain, trop humide, se détachait et coulait dans le fond chocolaté, Harry marmonnait un juron puis recommençait avec une nouvelle tartine et ainsi dix tartines moururent lamentablement…

Personne n'osait lui faire la réflexion qu'on ne devait pas jouer avec la nourriture, surtout chez les Weasley… mais Weasley mère jugea que « ce pauvre Harry avait déjà bien assez de soucis ». Merci à Voldemort et au prince huileux…

Finalement, aucune tartine n'atterrit dans l'estomac du jeune garçon. Il débarrassa la table et alla traîner ses guêtres dans le jardin.

Harry pensait. Il pensait à ce soir. A la chambre 40. A Dante. A la perte de sa virginité. Il n'avait plus en tête sa mission de retrouver les Horcruxes. Plus tard…

Il découvrait un monde de chair, de désir, d'odeurs enivrantes…

Il voulait accélérer le temps, faire tourner l'horloge à cent à l'heure pour se trouver au chaudron baveur. Là, il monterait à la fameuse chambre, Dante l'y attendrait, et le dévêtirait lentement, très lentement… Caresserait son corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres ; lui prodiguerait de douces caresses intimes, comme à la maison close. Sa respiration s'accélèrerait, son désir s'expatrierait jusqu'à insuffler tous ses phéromones à son amant… Les gestes deviendraient plus sauvages, plus puissants, plus virils. Et à ce moment-là, Dante le regarderait dans les yeux et s'introduirait au plus profond de lui… Aurait-il mal ? Peut-être… mais l'idée même de cette pénétration le serait dans ses vêtements.

Stop !! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à cela ! Harry avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans le jardin ! Il avait été sur le point de pousser un gémissement qui aurait eu du mal à se faire passer pour de la douleur…

Il regagna la maison et monta dans sa chambre.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit après avoir fermé la porte à clef. Il desserra son pantalon et y plongea timidement sa main. Il lui fallait ce soulagement, autrement, il exploserait à la première vue d'un homme. Quelques secondes suffirent à lui sortir un son du gosier, qu'il voulait étouffer au maximum.

Il relâchât son étreinte autour de son intimité et resta à penser pendant toute l'après-midi qui lui sembla une éternité…

Le jeune sorcier ne crut pas que le temps pouvait être si extensible tant le soleil mit du temps à se coucher.

Arriva enfin le soir. Harry ne tenait plus : il faisait quelque chose puis deux secondes plus tard, une autre, il froissa Ginny qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de le serrer dans ses bras…

Ils dînèrent et c'est alors qu'Harry crût qu'il était maudi : Mme Weasley annonça d'un sourire radieux qu'elle les emmenait à l'Opéra magique de Londres. Le jeune homme lui fut reconnaissant pour le lieu mais pas pour l'activité…

Les enfants Weasley furent d'un avis mitigé étant donné leur ignorance dans ce domaine. Harry s'apprêtait à s'opposer puis se ravisa : il n'était jamais allé à l'Opéra mais se disait que ce devait être comme le cinéma et, une fois la séance commencée, il pourrait s'éclipser dans le noir.

« - Parfait ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley « quelle belle soirée en perspective ! »

Les adolescents secouèrent la tête en signe de leur mécontentement.

Quand la gente féminine fut prête, tout ce petit monde sorti de la maison et marcha jusqu'à une vieille botte portoloin. Ils touchèrent ensemble la botte et se retrouvèrent au Royal Albert Hall, à Londres.

Harry n'était pas des mieux habillés et le regrettait, non pour le lieu prestigieux, mais pour l'homme magnifique qu'il irait bientôt rejoindre…

Les Weasley juraient cruellement avec la beauté du lieu, malheureusement…

Ils se présentèrent aux guichets et retirèrent leurs billets. Une ouvreuse les plaça et Harry constata qu'ils se trouvaient aux premières loges, les plus chères, au premier balcon.

Harry s'assit dans le beau fauteuil et regarda les sièges alentours : quelques sorciers du Ministère, bien évidemment, mais pas de connaissances personnelles… A moins que…

Harry plissa les yeux : il reconnut le puissant mais néanmoins dangereux Lucius Malefoy, en compagnie de sa femme et de son fils. Harry détourna le regard et pria Merlin que l'homme ne le verrait pas.

L'Opéra débuta, le noir se fit et l'orchestre entama l'ouverture.

Harry se leva, mais au moment de pousser la porte, Ron l'interpella :

« - Où tu vas ? »

« - Aux… aux toilettes ! » souffla Harry, mal à l'aise.

« - Attend ! je viens ! » s'écria Ron

« - Non, vraiment Ron… je… j'ai envie de vomir et c'est… »

Apparemment, Ron n'était plus du tout d'accord pour le suivre.

« - O…Ok. Appelle moi si ça empire, ok ? »

« - Ok. » fit légèrement le brun en tirant la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, il s'adossa un instant à la porte et soupira.

Il était neuf heures passées et Harry avait peur que Dante ne s'impatiente…

Il se mit à courir et ne vit pas l'homme qu'il bouscula : il s'excusa et se remit à courir. Mais l'homme l'interpella.

« - On vous a déjà fait remarquer vos manières de barbare, Mr Potter ? » lança la voix cinglante de Lucius Malefoy.

Harry s'arrêta net. Il se retourna lentement et leva à peine les yeux à l'adulte.

Lucius sourit. Il aimait le mettre mal à l'aise, le déstabiliser, l'humilier…

« - Que faites-vous ici, Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« - Je suis à l'Opéra. » répondit-il avec désinvolture.

« - Je le vois bien ! Mais que faites-vous dans le couloir ? »

« - Je vous retourne la question. »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Le garçon était définitivement à son goût… Tenace, fougueux, courageux et méprisant des règles…

L'homme blond s'approcha d'Harry, suffisamment près pour le déstabiliser justement.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra incroyablement vite. Lucius allait le livrer à Voldemort, c'était certain, et pour l'instant, il le faisait mijoter, il s'amusait avec lui… Harry pensa à Dante qui était au chaudron baveur à l'attendre. Il s'impatienterai, et partirai.

« - S'il vous plaît, laissez moi passer, j'ai…j'ai quelque chose à faire et je suis en retard. »

« - Oho… Mr Potter a un rendez vous galant ! Comme c'est charmant… Quel dommage que je vous retienne… »

Harry eut peur et espéra que Lucius ne le remarque pas.

« - C'est très important ! »

« - Dites-moi avec qui et je jugerai si ça l'est. »

« - J'ai rendez vous avec un inconnu, je ne connais pas son nom. » avoua lamentablement Harry.

« - Merlin quelle horreur ! Je vous croyais plus haut que les bassesses de l'allée des embrumes, Mr Potter. Vos parents auraient honte de vous ! »

« - NE PARLEZ PAS DE MES PARENTS !!! » cria Harry sans faire attention.

A ce moment, une ouvreuse accourut et demanda des explications à Lucius pour le comportement de 'son' fils.

Lucius la rassura et emmena Harry en dehors du Théâtre.

Une fois dehors, Lucius arrêta de jouer la comédie du respectable aristocrate.

« - Vous avez de la chance que j'ai, moi aussi, un rendez vous important, Potter. Vous échappez une nouvelle fois à la mort, mais la prochaine fois sera la bonne, je vous le garanti ! » lâcha-t-il en l'empoignant par le col.

En le reposant au sol, Lucius eut une impression bizarre. Harry aussi, d'ailleurs… Ils se regardèrent un instant qui sembla des heures… Une tension se créa entre eux, de plus en plus intense ; tout naturellement ils s'étaient rapprochés et Lucius étant le plus grand, il se penchait lentement vers Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et qu'importe… Tous deux ne sentaient plus que leurs souffles, et bientôt un effleurement. La chaleur du corps de l'homme blond envahissait peu à peu Harry, il eut l'envie de s'y abandonner, d'être dans son étreinte. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient de moins en moins timidement ; chacun en avait envie et aucun des deux ne savais pourquoi… Les paupières se fermaient et Lucius allait enfin embrasser celui qu'il désirait inconsciemment.

Mais il se détacha subitement, comme s'il venait de reprendre conscience. Il s'écarta et tourna le dos à Harry. Lequel resta un instant, hébété par ce qu'il venait de vivre : son ennemi mortel avait eu _envie_ de lui et lui aussi…

Harry se ressaisit et alluma sa baguette pour prendre le magicobus.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5 La chambre 40

Auteur : Minakochan

Pairing : HP x LM

« …_but beauty has a price… »_

Aux Fleurs empoisonnées

**Chapitre 5 : ** la chambre 40

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures et demie quand il poussa la porte du chaudron baveur. Le pub était plein à craquer, à croire que tout le monde magique s'était donné le mot. Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier des chambres et chercha la n°40.

Dans le couloir, il rencontra un des employés qui lui indiqua que Dante n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, au moins, il n'était pas venu pour rien. Il arriva enfin devant la porte et toqua.

Un elfe lui ouvrit.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

« - Ha…Heav. Je viens voir Mr Dante. »

« - Très bien. Entrez. Mon Maître m'a ordonné de vous préparer pour l'occasion. »

« - Me préparer ? »

« - Il y a sur le lit plusieurs robes. Il a demandé que vous en portiez une. »

Harry fut flatté d'être traité avec autant d'égards. D'après les robes, son amant devait être un homme important et avec un goût prononcé pour le vert et l'argenté.

« _Un vrai goût de Serpentard_ » pensa Harry qui choisit une robe verte émeraude parée de serpents argentés s'enroulant autour de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à l'enfiler quand l'elfe lui dit qu'il devait d'abord prendre un bain.

Harry s'exécuta et se relaxa dans l'eau chaude. Ses cheveux furent lavés par Pipsy, l'elfe (nda : vert étoile, Aiguma). Quand il fut sec, l'elfe lui enfila des sous vêtements dans le style XIXème siècle. Puis la robe verte ; ses cheveux furent peignés et enfin l'elfe lui demanda de se métamorphoser le visage comme à la maison close. Harry cacha donc sa cicatrice et enleva ses lunettes.

Il retourna dans la chambre sur le lit somptueux, aux couvertures moelleuses, rien à voir avec l'horrible matelas de la veille. Harry était maintenant convaincu que son amant tenait à son confort. Il n'attendit pas longtemps car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pipsy ouvrit à demi et Harry entendit marmonner la personne à l'extérieur.

Pipsy ferma la porte et demanda à Harry de patienter dans la salle de bain le temps que son maître se prépare. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, impatient de libérer ses émotions.

Il entendit les pas calmes de Dante dans la chambre. Il entendit aussi le bruit d'une métamorphose, puis Pipsy vint le chercher.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la chambre, une vision de rêve s'offrait à ses yeux : Dante revêtu d'une robe majestueuse et les cheveux magnifiquement peignés.

« - Bon…Bonsoir Mr Dante. » balbutia Harry.

« - Bonsoir Heav. » répondit-il simplement « viens par ici. »

Harry s'exécuta. Dante l'attrapa fermement contre lui avec son bras et l'embrassa presque férocement. Harry émit un gémissement de protestation sous cet assaut puis répondit au baiser. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, mais encore plus fort qu'avec Lucius.

Dante le relâcha, le regarda un moment, comme s'il essayait de percer le maléfice sur le visage de son jeune partenaire, puis caressa doucement sa joue. Il l'embrassa encore, mais tendrement cette fois-ci.

Lucius prit le temps de l'embrasser. Sa bouche ressemblait de façon troublante à celle du jeune Potter. L'ambiguïté n'en était que plus délectable… Mais le garçon qu'il serrait dans ses bras était plus coopératif que lui. Après tout, c'était normal, Potter n'avait sûrement pas envie de lui… Cependant, le bref échange qu'ils avaient eut était d'une rare intensité. Et Lucius aimait cette intensité ; deux corps électrisés l'un par l'autre, peu importe les différences de convictions. Il se plaisait à penser que même Potter pourrait s'offrir à lui plus aisément qu'il ne le pensait…

Lucius écarta délicatement les pans de la cape de Harry ; il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon jusqu'à ce que la cape tombe à terre dans un crissement de tissu. Il reprit contact avec cette peau douce et parfumée ; et Harry se mouvait doucement entre ses mains. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves… Lucius caressa sa joue et l'embrassa encore doucement. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure en bataille de l'élu et s'y attarda un instant…

L'homme brun défit lentement les laçages des sous vêtements anciens qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement ; les modernes étaient loin d'égaler leur élégance et leur qualité d'étoffe… Le garçon paraissait presque de bonne famille…

Harry était à présent torse nu et regardait profondément son amant se dévêtir à son tour le haut du corps. Il dénoua sa cape, sa chemise en soie blanche et révéla sa peau brune. Harry remarqua qu'il garda un long bracelet de cuir à l'avant bras droit.

« _Une blessure ? »_ pensa Harry. « _Elle doit être terriblement laide pour qu'il la cache. »_

Lucius vit le regard d'Heav sur son avant bras devenir insistant.

« - Ce bracelet cache quelque chose de trop repérable, et tu saurais immédiatement qui je suis. »

« - Tous ces mensonges sont-ils vraiment utiles ? » demanda Harry.

« - Evidemment ! » répondit Lucius, légèrement agacé par la naïveté du jeune homme. « Imagine que je puisse être le vieux Fudge… Tu vois les problèmes ? »

Harry acquiesça.

Il priait Merlin pour que le magnifique homme devant lui ne soit pas un vieil obsédé.

Lucius caressa lentement tous les endroits de son torse ; ses épaules, ses tétons durcis, sa fine musculature… Le garçon soupira de plaisir sous les caresses aphrodisiaque de son amant ; il sentit que l'homme le transportait sur le lit, et qu'il lui retira son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, le laissant entièrement nu.

Lucius vint se placer sur Heav, appréciant la dureté du sexe de son jeune amant contre le sien. Harry avait les yeux rivés sur Dante qui l'embrassa encore du bout des lèvres puis descendit s'occuper de son membre gonflé. Harry gémit immédiatement sous l'effet de ce premier contact. L'homme allait et venait sur son sexe, le durcissant encore un peu plus… Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la bouche de son amant, sa façon de faire une aspiration quelque peu exaspérante sur son gland… Il était au bord de l'orgasme et Dante s'arrêta à temps. Merlin, qu'il aimait _frustrer_ ses conquêtes et par conséquent, les rendants totalement _dépendants_ de son bon vouloir…

Dante retira son propre pantalon, en cuir de dragon – totalement illégal, sauf avec quelques centaines de Gallions en pot de vin – laissant peu à peu apparaître l'objet du désir de Harry : le sexe majestueux de Lucius, fièrement dressé tel un obélisque. Harry le fixa un long moment et voulut l'englober, cependant Lucius l'en empêcha.

« - Soit patient… Tu ne voudrais pas manger le dessert avant le plat de résistance, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Lucius à son oreille. « Tourne toi et écarte tes jolies petites jambes. »

Harry s'exécuta. Il senti avec plaisir le chaud et humide contact de la langue fougueuse de Dante titillant son anneau de chair. Puis, elle fut remplacée par deux doigts qui firent cambrer Harry. Le jeune homme cria de bonheur et s'empala tout doucement sur les doigts de son amant. Quand ceux-ci coulissèrent bien dans l'intimité de Harry, Lucius toucha son propre sexe pour le durcir davantage et s'enfonça avec un immense plaisir dans le jeune homme. Il était délicieusement étroit, et chaque allée venue électrisait toutes les parties du corps de Lucius. C'est alors qu'une image lui vint à l'esprit : celle du jeune Potter ; un instant, il lui semblait que c'était l'élu qu'il pénétrait fougueusement… Et cela n'était pas une très bonne chose…

Harry parti le premier, encore peu habitué à se contrôler… Dante, quant à lui, cria si fort qu'il fit sursauter Harry. Les deux hommes se reposèrent un instant, l'un sur l'autre. Puis Lucius se releva, retourna Heav et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Harry émergea lentement de sa léthargie euphorique, se releva péniblement et se rhabilla. Il entendit le bruit de la douche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : minuit !! Les Weasleys devaient être au branle bas de combat à l'heure qu'il était ! Et le Ministère à sa recherche si ça se trouvait…

« - Euh… Monsieur Dante ? » tenta Harry en direction de la salle de bain.

Pipsy vint à sa place.

« - Le Maître vous fait dire que vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez mais il a une autre proposition à vous faire si vous le souhaitez. »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - Il peut louer cette chambre pour vous et vous attribuer un solde de 10 Gallions par semaine. »

Harry resta sans voix. Voilà qu'il se faisait _entretenir_ !

« - Quelle est votre réponse ? « demanda l'elfe.

« - Je…Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… » commença Harry « dis-lui que je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça… »

A ce moment, Dante ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il regarda Harry.

« - Tu es sûr ? » demanda Lucius, avec une voix chaude.

« - Oui, je ne peux pas quitter la famille où je suis, en plus, ils ne savent pas où je suis ! Ils doivent me chercher partout… ! »

« - Comme tu voudras… Je ne fais mes propositions qu'une fois, réfléchis bien… »

Harry hésita encore mais la raison l'emporta.

« - Merci mais c'est non. »

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et partit de la pièce.

A suivre…


	6. Extra chapter récit de Lucius Malefoy

**Auteur :** Minakochan

**Couple :** HP et LM

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Rowling… même Lucius….snif….

_Aux Fleurs empoisonnées_

…_30 ans plus tôt_

Extra chapter :

Récit de Lucius Malefoy.

Un jeune garçon de 16 ans s'avançait prudemment dans l'allée sombre des embrumes. Ce garçon aux longs cheveux blonds et vêtu d'une cape vert étoile (nda : clin d'œil à Aiguma) n'était pas très rassuré : ce soir, son maître allait le _marquer_… Ses yeux bleus encore trop innocents refusaient de regarder la grande bâtisse crasseuse qui se tenait plus loin. Il avait trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas. Comment pouvait-il accepter cela ? Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans qu'il se laissait abuser par son Maître. Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'adulait… Il avait honte de lui-même ; il voulait rester le favori de son Maître mais celui-ci trompait toujours sa confiance : il avait beau se convaincre que son Maître ne l'aimait pas, il se laissait aller chaque fois entre ses bras quand il le lui demandait…

Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé si il avait eu un père qui l'eut aimé. Et quand il avait rencontré cet homme d'une beauté ravageuse et d'une puissance inégalée, Lucius s'était laissé séduire aussi aisément que toutes les personnes qui croisaient la route de Lord Voldemort. Il croyait avoir trouvé en lui un père et un amant qui lui donnerait l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu… Malheureusement, Lucius était trop jeune pour se méfier de cet homme malfaisant ; il n'était encore qu'un enfant lorsque son Maître posa la première fois la main sur lui.

Et depuis ce moment, il souffrait en silence, en s'interdisant de maudire son Maître ; il devait tenir bon et lui prouver qu'il pourrait un jour être son bras droit… Son cœur s'était brisé avec son corps ; et depuis ce moment, Lucius n'aima plus. Il ne tomba plus jamais amoureux et jura une fidélité sans faille à Voldemort. Mais les sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains ; son Maître lui avait enfin annoncé qu'il le marquerait ce soir.

Lucius espérait au moins un endroit plus chaleureux que celui de la maison close où il cédait ses charmes depuis presque cinq ans… Enfin, qu'importe.

Il avança encore de quelques mètres et fit face au bâtiment où il relut l'inscription comme le premier jour, où, il ne savait même pas ce que signifiait une « maison close »…

Aux Fleurs Empoisonnées

Maison close depuis 286 ap.JC

Le beau garçon soupira et poussa la porte tristement.

Le gérant, Grim Rat, un géant à l'air peu commode l'interpella :

Il fit un sourire mauvais à l'enfant.

« - Pas de chance, hein ? Tous les jours… ! »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce misérable de toutes façons…

Il le suivit au vestiaire et enfila son costume romain – tenue préférée de Voldemort - . Ce soir, il perdrait sa virginité, étrangement gardée intacte durant tout ce temps… Voldemort devait avoir une bonne raison pour cela, car il ne se gênait pas pour passer sur tous les garçons de la maison.

Grim Rat amena Lucius dans la chambre habituelle ; toujours aussi sale et lugubre que chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Le jeune garçon s'assit lentement sur le lit au matelas trop mou. Il resta ainsi puis commença à pleurer ; il prit son visage entre ses mains et déversa un torrent de larmes. Combien de temps allait-il devoir supporter de se faire violer tous les jours ? Devait-il pleurer ? N'étaient-ce pas les lâches et les peureux qui pleurent ?

La porte grinça. Lucius releva la tête, espérant que ce fut un elfe venu lui annoncer que Voldemort ne viendrait pas, mais découvrit au lieu de cela son Maître, plus magnifique que jamais… Ses cheveux bruns bien peignés, ses yeux vert émeraudes, sa bouche parfaitement dessinée et son corps mince, terriblement bien serré dans ses robes de sorcier noires et argentées. Il avait la beauté du diable, des flammes de l'enfer mêlé à la pureté du paradis…

Et comme à chaque fois, Lucius ne put que se prosterner devant lui et de nouveau l'aduler.

« - Luciusssss….. Vient par ici… »

L'enfant s'exécuta et alla se lover dans les bras de son bourreau; et le plus horrible est qu' il s'y sentait en sécurité…

Voldemort rajusta sa robe et alla près de la fenêtre aux vitres sales tandis que Lucius se tenait l'avant bras, encore douloureux.

Seulement trois quart d'heure s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée. Lucius était de nouveau déçu par son maître : il avait espéré qu'il lui accorderait plusieurs heures pour son dépucelage… Mais comme toujours, le beau Voldemort n'accordait que peu d'importance aux autres…  
Il avait gravé un crâne avec un serpent sortant de la mâchoire sur l'avant bras du jeune homme. Et sur cette marque des Ténèbres, Voldemort avait placé un sortilège qui brûla Lucius au plus profond de sa chair. Il avait hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, mais cette douleur ne fut rien en comparaison de la marque corporelle que lui fit son maître quand il le pénétra… Voldemort serait à présent le seul à pouvoir le toucher. Ce sort de possession lui plaisait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Ne serait-ce que l'idée de centaines de fidèles enchaînés à sa seule personne le remplissait de joie à sa façon.

« - Va-t-en Luciussssss. » dit simplement Voldemort « et fait appeler n'importe quel garçon, celui qui sera libre… »

Lucius resta sans voix.  
Non seulement, son Maître lui prêtait peu d'attention mais il devait déguerpir comme un malpropre et appeler un autre 'jouet' !  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il attrapa sa robe vivement et s'enfuit en courant.  
Il aurait voulut lui dire combien il était cruel, monstrueux et injuste mais l'émotion l'aurait submergé et jamais Lord Voldemort n'aurait toléré qu'un Mangemort lui montre ses larmes. Lucius descendit donc et dit à un des autres prostitués de monter voir 'Oncle Tom', le nom d'emprunt de Voldemort.

Il se rhabilla au vestiaire et constata que son maître n'avait pas versé la moindre noise pour ses services. En revanche, les garçons de la maison close gagnait un bon pécule avec lui. Il découvrit qu'il était généreux avec cette vermine : un gallion par service… les valeurs se perdaient…

Le jeune homme blond rentra au Manoir Malefoy sans un bruit et se jura qu'un jour ou l'autre, il détruirait Voldemort pour toutes ses humiliations… Et surtout de lui avoir retiré tout amour et toute conscience.

Tuer impunément des innocents apaiserait cette rancœur… Du moins, pendant un certain temps…

Fin de l'extra chapter.


	7. Chapitre 6 Un nouveau départ

Auteur: Minakochan

Pairing: HP x LM

Aux fleurs empoisonnées

Chapitre 6 : Un nouveau départ

L'élu dévala à toute vitesse les escaliers du Pub, les yeux rivés sur sa montre. Il lança un '_bonsoir'_ au vieux Tom sans le regarder.

« - Monsieur Potter ! » cria le vieil homme « attendez ! »

« - Je n'ai pas le temps ! Désolé ! » répondit Harry en tournant la tête.

Tom l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Ecoutez-moi ! Le ministère vous cherche depuis des heures ! Je n'ai rien dit sur votre venue, mais un membre de la famille Weasley est encore là, au fond. » dit-il en pointant son doigt.

Harry, reprenant à peine son souffle, alla au fond du Pub. Il vit Mrs Weasley, assoupie sur la table. Il la secoua pour l'éveiller. Elle releva la tête et quand elle comprit qu'Harry était là, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver sa gifle.

SCHLAK !

Harry se tint la joue, franchement douloureuse.

« - JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS A MINUIT DANS UN PUB ! » hurla-t-elle.

« - Je… Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé… » répondit-il.

« - Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous ! Tu voulais un peu de calme, c'est ça ? »

Harry restait muet.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas Dante, par pitié !_

Mrs Weasley observa également l'escalier : un homme qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas voir le descendit. Heureusement, l'impétueux Lucius Malefoy ne les remarqua pas. Il glissa quelques Gallions à Tom et lui chuchota quelque chose. Harry s'approcha discrètement.

« -… vu un garçon brun descendre il y a cinq minutes ? »

« - Oui, mais je doute que nous parlions du même… ! »

« - Vous en avez vu deux ? »

« - Non, un seul, il est au fond d'ailleurs. »

Harry senti l'hésitation de Lucius à se retourner.

Pourquoi Lucius le cherchait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il cette désagréable impression tout à coup, comme un doute subsistant depuis sa rencontre avec Dante ? Son cœur battait la chamade en observant Lucius… Il le trouva subitement débordant de charme, de beauté, de sensualité… Avait-il toute sa tête ! Fantasmer sur Lucius Malefoy revenait à fantasmer sur Voldemort lui-même !…

Il dû beaucoup en coûter à Lucius de ne pas se retourner, et Harry aurait eu même envie qu'il le fasse pour en avoir le cœur net… Leur rencontre électrique à l'Opéra lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Lucius ne se tourna pas. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il le vit poser un parchemin sur le bar et faire un clin d'œil à Tom.

Harry se tourna vers Mrs Weasley.

« - On rentre ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Oui ! Il est déjà assez tard comme ça ! Seulement, je te préviens : demain, tu devras partir du Terrier, il est évident que tu ne peux plus vivre avec nous… »

Ils se levèrent et, quand ils passèrent près du bar, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin. Tom le vit et le cacha avant qu'Harry puisse le lire.

_Etmerde_ pensa Harry

Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent au Terrier.

Harry monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit bien vite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**le lendemain matin**_

Sous les implorations de Ron, Harry faisait sa malle et la descendit dans le salon du Terrier.

Son meilleur ami pleurait à chaudes larmes et Harry eu un pincement au cœur et l'étreignit pour lui dire au revoir.

Il fit ses adieux à la famille Weasley et prit un portoloin jusqu'au _Chaudron Baveur_.

Harry prit une chambre et, par la même occasion, tenta de voir où était passé le précieux parchemin. Mais sans succès….

Il décida alors de se métamorphoser en Heav et de redescendre voir Tom.

« - Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si il y avait un message pour la chambre 40, s'il vous plaît ? »

« - Et vous êtes ? » demanda Tom , méfiant.

« - Heav. Ai-je un message de Mr Dante ? »

« - Oui, en effet. Vous étiez déjà parti ; il m'a donné ceci. » dit-il entendant un parchemin.

Tout en étant bien incapable de dire si c'était celui de Lucius, Harry le prit et s'empressa de le lire.

Mettez votre bouche contre ce parchemin pour en lire le contenu

Harry s'exécuta.

Et l'écriture apparut :

Nouveau rendez-vous : à la prochaine moitié de lune à l'endroit habituel.

D.

« La prochaine moitié de lune ? » selon le calendrier lunaire, c'était… dans quinze jours !

Harry soupira.

_Encore et toujours attendre… !_

Enfin, il aurait le temps de s'occuper des Horcrux jusqu'à là…


	8. Chapitre 7 l'extermination des Horcruxes

Auteur : Minakochan

Aux Fleurs empoisonnées

_**Avertissement**__** : Sautez au chapitre 7 bis si vous voulez une fin plausible... Sinon, voici un "happy end":**_

**_(les chapitres 'bis' vont ensemble: chapitre 7 bis suit le chapitre 8 bis et de même que le chapitre 7 suit le chapitre 8... Ne vous trompez pas ! lol)_**

Chapitre 7 : L'extermination des Horcruxes

Après une nuit mouvementée de superbes apparitions dans les rêves d'Harry, le jeune garçon de 17 ans ouvrit avec peine les yeux. Il se leva avec la ferme intention de débusquer les cinq derniers Horcruxes.

Il savait qu'il restait probablement la coupe de Poufsouffle, le médaillon de Serpentard, le vilain serpent Nagini et aussi deux objets appartenant à Gryffondor et Serdaigle… Mais où chercher ! Après le fiasco de l'opération de Dumby, Harry était noyé dans une sacré purée de pois…

Très épaisse, la purée…

Et il y avait encore des petits rigolos comme R.A.B. qui laissaient de sympathiques messages ; comme si c'était pas assez compliqué pour bousiller tous les Horcruxes !

Bref, Harry avait du pain sur la planche…

Si sa mémoire était bonne, Voldemort avait pour habitude de garder _sur lui_ ses trophées. Et ce fait le décourageait grandement, car à moins d'être Oncle Voldy lui-même, il lui serait impossible d'approcher les derniers Horcruxes !

Nagini, _à la limite_, pensa-t-il.

Bon, va pour exploser la grosse mascotte du club des chapeaux pointus !

_Minakochan : « Turlututu ! »_

_Harry : … (no comment)_

_Hem… passons les commentaires turlututesques de l'auteur…_

Harry se mit donc en route pour la demeure des Gaunt : autant commencer par le repaire n°1 !

L'Elu pénétra silencieusement dans le manoir et il déposa de _l'attrape-python-très-méchant_ un peu partout.

_Harry : « c'est quoi ce nom pourri ?_

_Minakochan : « T'inquiète, ce qui compte, c'est le résultat !…_

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry maudit l'auteur de cette fic : le manoir était infesté d'une centaine de serpents… mais parmi eux, certains ressemblaient à l'affreux Nagini.

_Harry : « comme si on pouvait le reconnaître… »_

_Minakochan : « F…. –la sinon je les fait attaquer ! »_

Harry se concentra pour percevoir l'aura magique de cette crevure de Nagini. Par chance (et surtout parce que l'auteur de cette fic n'a pas envie de s'emm…), Nagini avait mordu à l'hameçon ! Harry le stupéfixa. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas tellement le choix : il fallait le tuer pour éliminer le Horcruxe… Avait-il le droit d'enfreindre la loi pour la bonne cause ? Il allait commettre son premier meurtre…

« - _Avada Kedavra !_ »

_Minakochan : précisons qu'il lui fallut quelques essais avant de réussir…_

La dépouille de cette raclure de Nagini gisait inerte à ses pieds. Le Horcruxe s'évapora dans un cri déchirant. Harry emprisonna l'esprit dans un bloc de glace et le pulvérisa.

Et de un !

Ainsi se passa plusieurs jours et Harry eu la chance incroyable de détruire tous les Horcruxes! nda: oui, je sais, c'est facile, mais bon, il faut bien passer à la suite et là, j'ai pas d'inspiration…. Pardon aux fans qui auraient voulut un descriptif de tous les Horcruxes…

Quelques jours avant la moitié de lune, Harry rencontra Ron et Hermione sur le chemin de traverse. Il se sentait un peu seul ces derniers jours et il fut heureux d'avoir de la compagnie…

Harry serra la main de Ron.

« - Salut… »

« - Salut… » répondit Ron « Tu vas bien? »

Harry n'avait pas envie de partir dans les détails, alors il répondit:

« - Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué… » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras et Harry soupira: franchement, elle était pénible avec ses élans maternels….

Ils se baladèrent quelques heures avant de rendre visite à Fred et Georges dans leur boutique. Mais un client qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement les fit faire demi tour.

« - Ah… le fameux trio qui rend visite à la famille…. C'est touchant… »

Il s'agissait -encore - de Lucius Malefoy… nda: oui, je sais il apparaît encore mais c'est utile pour la suite

Harry recula progressivement vers la sortie.

« - Laissez-nous, Mr Malefoy! » lança-t-il de manière bien peu convaincante.

« - Comme vous me faites pitié! De quoi avez-vous peur, Mr Potter? Je suis ici pour faire des achats et non pour…autre chose… » finit-il mystérieusement.

Lucius passa devant Harry en le frôlant et en le fixant dans les yeux. Il sorti de la boutique tranquillement et le trio poussa un soupir de soulagement.

A la fin de la journée, les trois amis se dirent au revoir, et Harry rentra dans sa petite chambre, attendant désespérément des nouvelles de son amant…

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapitre 7 bis Jouer avec le feu?

Aux fleurs empoisonnées

**Chapitre 7 bis:** « _Jouer avec le feu? »_

Quinze jours pour trouver ces maudits résidus de Voldemort!! Quinze jours pour faire ce que Dumbledore avait fait en plusieurs années… Et encore, il ne les avait pas tous trouvés!

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur depuis hier soir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte! Le plus rageant dans cette histoire était qu'il était tout seul pour résoudre cette énigme… Personne ne se dérangerait pour le soutenir ou l'aider dans sa quête! Il en voulait à tout le monde, en particulier au Ministre qui lui non plus ne se déplacerait pas pour proposer une solution!

L'adolescent quitta ses neuf mètres carrés qui lui servaient de chambre et décida de faire un tour au Ministère de la Magie… Histoire de rendre visite à ce cher Scrimgeour et sa bande de fonctionnaires incapables…

Le temps était maussade, et cela finit d'achever Harry. Il se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro pour accéder à l'entrée des sorciers.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il franchit l'entrée, passa devant cette stupide fontaine utopique et à l'image d'Épinal complètement hors propos, et ce depuis n'importe quelle époque dans la magie. Il s'engouffra dans le grand ascenseur bondé de ces chers fonctionnaires tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Harry attendait patiemment le 125è étage, celui du Ministre; il se fraya donc une place au fond. Au 88è étage, la plupart des gens descendirent et il put se mettre à son aise. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver côte à côte avec Mr le Bras droit de Voldemort!!

Harry fit un petit sourire paniqué à l'homme, qui apparemment n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas la moindre once de plaisanterie dans le regard.

« - Monsieur Potter… Quelle joie de vous revoir… Vous avais-je précisé lors de notre dernière rencontre, que la prochaine vous serait fatale? » minauda - t-il.

« - Heu… Oui, Monsieur… Mais… pas ici? »

Lucius eu un rire amusé.

« - Vous êtes touchant par votre naïveté, Monsieur Potter… Je vous ai dit 'la prochaine fois', donc c'est aujourd'hui et maintenant. Même si vous êtes au Ministère de la magie… » dit-il lentement en continuant de sourire.

Harry déchanta. Personne ne viendrai à son aide, il en était sûr… Personne n'affronterai Malefoy avec son niveau de magie noire. Il pensa un instant à son amant Dante et les larmes montèrent embuer ses prunelles. Lucius le remarqua.

« - Ttttt… Vous pleurez? Un grand héros comme vous ne devrait pas pleurer. Particulièrement si il sait qu'il va se faire tuer dans quelques minutes… C'est terrible, je sais. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez vous aujourd'hui. »

Il s'apprêtait à entraîner Harry hors de l'ascenseur quand d'autres sorciers s'engouffrèrent dans l'espace confiné. Ils furent plaqués contre le fond, et étroitement serrés. Trop serrés pour des ennemis. Les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent, il avait chaud tout à coup… Il sentait la proximité du corps de Lucius. D'un coup, les idées morbides furent remplacées par d'autres idées plus…plus déroutantes, dirons-nous…

Harry n'osait détourner son regard sur Lucius, il sentait également son envie, son désir monter, sa respiration… C'était inévitable et terrible: les deux ennemis étaient sur le point d'annihiler tous les efforts de Voldemort en quelques minutes.

Lucius de son côté était très surpris du revirement de situation: Potter à sa merci avec son consentement! Le jeune garçon semblait en de bonnes conditions pour se laisser emmener sans faire d'histoires. Et puis Lucius aimait bien quand Travail rimait avec Plaisir… Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette attirance que le jeune garçon lui montrait avec insistance depuis tout à l'heure?

Harry sentit que Lucius se rapprochait de plus en plus de son corps, il le touchait à présent. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette main qui le caressait le long des cuisses, des hanches, de la taille et de… par Merlin!! Harry rouvrit les yeux et vira presque au cramoisi tellement cela était improbable!! Lucius Malefoy, bras droit de Voldemort et père de famille modèle était en train de lui faire une proposition des plus indécentes!!

Soudain, malgré la présence d'une dizaine de sorciers avec eux, Lucius fit rapidement passer Harry devant lui, contre le dos. Et là, ce fut le moment le plus torride que le jeune garçon connu dans son adolescence: tout en sachant qu'il mourrait probablement après cela, il se laissa transporter par les caresses de cet homme… Il lui caressa d'abord furtivement l'entre jambes, juste pour entendre un petit gémissement de l'adolescent. Puis il introduisit sa main sous les robes d'Harry, allant de ses tétons à son ventre puis, puisqu'il l'attendait tellement, son sexe. Harry pouvait sentir contre ses fesses le sexe - oh Merlin! - majestueux de Lucius durcir de secondes en secondes jusqu'à son summum. Il gémissait merveilleusement bien aux oreilles de Lucius; sa voix était cristalline et mélodieuse, et il réitérait ses caresses pour l'entendre à nouveau.

Les gémissements de Harry arrivaient bien entendu aux oreilles des autres sorciers, mais au lieu de protester, ceux-ci accéléraient leurs respirations et vibraient au son de la voix du jeune garçon. Une sorte d'excitation collective…

Lucius finit par entraîner le garçon hors de l'ascenseur pour passer une porte de service et le plaquer immédiatement contre le mur. Harry avait le visage contre le mur et Lucius souleva sa robe, défit son pantalon et sorti enfin son sexe de son propre pantalon. Harry était résigné et gémissant, Lucius, galvanisé et excité par le lieu et la présence des autres personnes qui avaient vu toute la scène. Il pénétra sauvagement Harry, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de la douleur occasionnée. Le jeune garçon cria, il cria avec sa belle voix de garçon, il cria comme l'avait exactement fait Heav, et cela perturba Lucius. Il comprit de toutes façons, en le pénétrant qu'il avait aimé et dépucelé Harry Potter sans le savoir. Mais il continua ses va - et - viens à l'intérieur du jeune garçon. Harry était tellement dur à présent! Il prit la main de Lucius et la mit sur son propre sexe afin qu'il puisse lui faire éprouver cette grande joie qu'il appréciait particulièrement…

Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps et Lucius explosa en Harry si fort que quelques éclats de voix mécontentes se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur.

Ils restèrent un moment collés l'un à l'autre, pour reprendre leur souffle et surtout pour encaisser la terrible vérité: jamais ils n'auraient dû se voiler la face si longtemps, car au fond d'eux, ils savaient depuis le début qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû céder à la tentation à cause de l'implication qu'ils avaient envers Voldemort. Cela avait été leur faiblesse et ils en assumeraient les conséquences.

Lucius se décolla d'Harry et se rhabilla lentement. Le jeune sorcier, quant à lui, fixait désespérément le mur. Il n'osait pas se retourner pour affronter le regard de Lucius, et aussi celui de son amant. C'est l'homme blond qui le retourna et, contre toute attente, l'embrassa dans un élan qui ne lui était pourtant pas propre: un élan d'amour. Son baiser fit accélérer le cœur déjà agité d'Harry; il était passionné et généreux, rien à voir avec l'attitude en générale très froide et dominatrice qu'il donnait. Il le serrait de ses bras puissants et Harry adorait cette sensation d'être serré très fort contre un homme…Il rouvrit les yeux et soupira de bonheur - un bonheur éphémère, mais un bonheur tout de même -.

Lucius poussa Harry dans le dos, d'une main qui n'était à présent plus du tout aimante, et ils réapparurent dans le couloir. Là, le dernier espoir pour Harry d'échapper à la mort - mais qu'as-tu donc fait, Merlin???- ils rencontrèrent Arthur Weasley.

« - Harry? Que fais-tu là? Et que fais-tu, _surtout_ avec Malefoy? » ajouta - t-il à demie voix.

Harry ne pouvait guère parler, frappé d'un soudain mutisme après le choc émotionnel qu'il avait subi en réalisant les conséquences de ses petites escapades nocturnes.

Ce fut Lucius qui parla d'une voix très posée.

« - Mr Potter est avec moi car il a une destinée bien précise à accomplir, mais cela ne vous regarde évidemment pas, Weasley. » fit-il en terminant sa phrase sèchement, car prononcer le nom de cet homme était un dégoût et un déshonneur dans sa bouche.

« - Bien sûr que ça me regarde!! Ça me regarde aussi bien que ça regarde toute la communauté magique!! Vous n'emmènerez pas cet enfant avec vous! »

Lucius émit un petit rire.

« - Vous croyez pouvoir protéger cet…'enfant ' comme vous l'appelez, alors qu'il vous a déjà échappé… Et puis », il marqua une pause, histoire de placer un peu de piquant, « … je peux vous dire qu'il n'est plus tout à fait un enfant, et ce par mes soins depuis maintenant quelques jours. »

Harry rosit et n'osa définitivement plus lever les yeux vers qui que ce soit!

Mr Weasley parut outré et scandalisé d'apprendre pareille nouvelle.

« - Votre arrogance vous fera toujours dire n'importe quoi, Malefoy! Harry, je le sais, n'aura jamais la faiblesse de vous céder! Et encore moins dans votre domaine pervers! » rugit-il.

Harry rougit mais réussit à murmurer.

« - Je suis désolé, Mr Weasley… Je n'aurais pas dû céder… Mais Lus dit vrai… Ça s'est encore passé sous votre nez, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure… »

« - Par Merlin, Harry! Dis-moi que c'est faux…Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure?! » murmura Arthur

« - Si, c'est vrai… » lâcha le jeune garçon, honteusement.

Lucius rit encore et attrapa Harry par les deux bras.

« - Et oui, Mon cher Arthur… » dit encore Lucius, de plus en plus amusé, « c'est incroyable la conséquence qu'a eu vôtre manque de vigilance à son égard… »

« - Mon manque de vigilance??? Harry est parti de lui-même! » rétorqua Mr Weasley.

« - Heu… » osa Harry, « c'est… c'est Mrs Weasley qui m'a mit à la porte… Je n'aurai pas dû m'échapper l'autre soir mais j'avais…j'avais… »

A ce moment-là il regarda Lucius, comme pour qu'il finisse sa phrase, mais l'homme se contenta juste de hausser un sourcil d'étonnement.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Arthur, et allait terminer sa phrase mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

« - Ne dit plus rien, Harry… J'ai… j'ai compris. Je suis désolé mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû jouer avec le feu… » Arthur rit pour la première fois, « Enfin… Je suppose que c'est peut être normal vu ta situation et ton âge… Tout n'aurais pas dû reposer sur tes épaules si jeune… L'égalité des forces n'a jamais été la politique de Voldemort après tout! »

Mr Weasley tourna les talons. Harry l'appela comme un cri de détresse mais ce dernier secoua la tête.

« - Je ne peux rien pour toi, Harry… Et puis, tu n'as pas l'air si mal avec cet…cet… cet homme qui a permis l'assassinat de tes parents et de tant d'autres, comme ton parrain…et Dumbledore. Souviens-toi bien d'eux quand il te … enfin la prochaine fois que vous…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… » il marqua un temps, respira puis, d'un ton déconcerté et profondément déçu, poursuivit sa phrase,« ta mère a sacrifié sa vie pour finalement te voir échouer et passer dans les lignes ennemies… C'est ta vie Harry mais c'est aussi celle des gens qui sont morts pour toi. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix face à Tu-sais-qui… »

Arthur Weasley parti définitivement cette fois-ci, conscient qu'il aurait dû alerter l'Ordre et le Ministre, cependant, l'attitude du jeune garçon l'avait fait renoncer à se battre. Il n'était pas un battant, il le savais, et puis, il avait une famille à protéger, lui.

A nouveau, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry et il eut de grandes difficultés à les contenir. Il s'écroula à terre sur les genoux, il ne faisait plus attention à tous les fonctionnaires qui passaient autour de lui sans voir sa détresse… Il savait qu'il avait échoué mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter la manœuvre de l'énorme machination qui s'était construite autour de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comment faire? Lucius était déterminé à le livrer à Voldemort, et celui-ci le tuerai aussi aisément que l'on écrase une araignée.

Lucius le releva, Harry se débattit et cria de toutes ses forces à l'aide, mais seulement quelques têtes se tournèrent. Il fût traîné de force vers la sortie. Il comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait « payer ses erreurs », comme si la roue du destin lui faisait comprendre à quel point l'issue était inéluctable.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint fût un transplanage qui l'emmena très haut, très haut… La chute fût brutale mais cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur de son destin funeste et à présent maudit…


	10. Chap 8 croire en la magieMagic works

Aux fleurs empoisonnées

**Chapitre 8**: « _Croire en la magie /Magic works _»

Première partie: Le bal de l'espoir

Ainsi que l'avait dit Dante, le ministre Scrimgeour annonça officiellement l'organisation du « bal de l'espoir ». Cette soirée avait pour but de motiver le monde sorcier pour la lutte contre Voldemort. L'invité d'honneur n'était autre qu'Harry Potter - _l'élu_- . Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire de convaincre le jeune homme, Scrimgeour n'aimait pas l'idée de s'être rabaissé devant cet enfant qu'il jugeait arrogant et impétueux. Finalement Harry avait accepté pour la seule et bonne raison que Dante l'y avait invité comme cavalier. La seule condition de l'homme aux longs cheveux avait été que l'un comme l'autre devrait venir sans déguisement.

« - Comment te reconnaîtrais-je? » avait demandé Harry.

« - S'il est écrit que nous devons nous rencontrer tels que nous sommes, nous nous trouverons. _If it's meant to be, it will be, it's destiny _(nda: référence à 'Music & lyrics')» avait répondu son amant.

Harry se présenta aux portes de la salle de bal des sorciers située en plein cœur de Londres. On le fit entrer et ce qu'il vit était le plus grand rassemblement de sorciers depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Scrimgeour le fit asseoir et servir. Harry scruta la foule à la recherche de Dante mais aucun homme n'égalait sa beauté. Soudain, une question émergea dans son esprit: et si _justement_ le déguisement de son amant était son irrésistible beauté? Il pouvait tout à fait être petit, trapu, disproportionné, balafré et monstrueux!

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du brun: cette seule pensée le remplissait de dégoût. Il voyait déjà les gros titres: « _Harry Potter aime tout le monde, même les petits gros_ ».

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'approchait de lui.

« - Bonsoir. » fit Lucius Malefoy.

Harry releva la tête. D'après sa réaction, le garçon ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

« - Euh…B…Bonsoir » hésita Harry.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre excepté qu'il aimerait bien voir la tête de son maître maintenant que tous les Horcruxes étaient détruits…

« - Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Mr Potter? » dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

S'il lui avait annoncé que la terre était carrée, cela aurait laissé le jeune garçon moins perplexe…

« - Je vous demande pardon ?! » s'écria Harry qui n'arrivait pas à croire que le bras droit de Voldemort l'invitait à danser.

« - Prenez ma main. »

Harry hésita.

« - Vous me croyez assez idiot pour accepter ?!? »

Lucius poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Pourquoi avait-il choisit Potter? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver Heav et s'était mit en quête d'un autre cavalier. Il avait vu ce magnifique garçon assit tout seul et s'était donc dirigé vers lui avant de s'apercevoir de son identité…

« - Ne soyez pas impoli, Mr Potter! Il ne s'agit que de danser… Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. »

_« Ça, ça reste encore à voir… _» se dit Harry.

« - De toute façon, ce n'est pas possible. J'attend quelqu'un. » dit Harry.

« - Encore une cavalière éplorée au bras de l'Élu, sans doute? » railla Lucius.

« - Pas du tout! » répliqua Harry « ce…Ce n'est pas _une_cavalière… »

Ce fut au tour de Lucius d'être surpris: le grand Harry Potter attendais _un_ cavalier! S'il n'en avait pas attendus un aussi, il serait parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

« - Comme c'est amusant… » dit-il doucereusement, « il se trouve que j'attend moi-même une personne absente… »

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif, se demandant si ce n'était pas une ruse de l'ennemi mais continua de l'écouter.

« - Puisque nos deux cavaliers sont absents, il serait idiot de ne pas profiter de ce bal, qu'en dites-vous? »

Toujours hésitant, Harry prit cependant la main de Lucius qui l'attira contre lui et le serra avec son bras. Harry prit quelques couleurs: être si proche de son ennemi le troublait. Lucius, quant à lui, observait d'un air amusé la gêne d'Harry. Il resserra son étreinte et entama une valse.

Lucius était un merveilleux danseur, et Harry se laissait tout simplement transporter par son corps. Soudain, Harry le regarda: il y avait quelque chose de familier dans son regard, une douceur malgré le gris de ses yeux. C'était en vérité un très bel homme qui respirait la puissance… et aussi… le désir, l'attirance…

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête, était-il en train de succomber au charme de l'homme blond? Il restait son ennemi mortel! Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'oublie!

A présent, il sentait son parfum, et comme par hasard, le même que celui de Dante, son amant. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus du cou de Lucius, qui, quant à lui sourit à ce geste et effleura discrètement les belles formes du garçon.

Ils continuèrent de danser un petit moment quand ils furent interrompus par l'immanquable discours du Ministre de la magie. Lucius relâchât à regret son partenaire; l'homme regarda le jeune garçon: la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Lucius avait été subjugué par l'étincelle de colère dans les prunelles du survivant. Il lui avait serré la main et, sans comprendre pourquoi, l'avait attiré à lui. Peut-être une envie de sentir sa respiration apeurée? De sentir la chaleur de sa peau ? Ce premier contact avait été de toute façon d'une indubitable sensualité… Et Lucius aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper qu'Harry avait ressentit ce frisson entre eux.

Lucius réalisait maintenant tous les instants où ils avaient été en contact… Chaque année, le petit garçon grandissait, faisant place à un adolescent dont la beauté rayonnait au fil des ans. A 12 ans, son visage commençait légèrement à s'affiner, à 13, un corps plus grand, plus élancé, une tête d'ange à damner un saint. A 14 et 15 ans sa frêle silhouette s'était étoffée d'une fine musculature. Et à maintenant 17 ans, il était au summum de la beauté enfantine… Son fils avait le même âge mais ne possédait pas la grâce d'Harry ni sa touche d'innocence. Harry était un vrai péché pour tout puritain et c'était un atout qui lui était sans doute inconnu, mais qui faisait toute la différence lors d'un combat. La seule idée de le voir éprouver un désir mettait Lucius dans un état incontrôlable…

Le speech se termina.

« - …et ne perdez jamais espoir! »

Tel fut le dernier mot du Ministre.

Harry réprima un gloussement en même temps que Lucius. Il se regardèrent et allèrent s'asseoir alors que les premières notes d'un slow s'élevaient.

_« And dance your final dance,_

_This is your final chance,_

_To hold the one you love_

_You'll know you've waited long enough »_

« - C'est vraiment écoeurant… » observa Lucius.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, ne sachant s'il devait répondre ou non.

« - C'est pathétique, je dirais… » dit enfin Harry. « Je hais les slows. C'est toujours là qu'on se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne qui vous aime… »

« - _Ç__a_, c'est vraiment pathétique, Potter… Des hordes de potiches vous courent après! »

Harry s'esclaffa.

« - Elles perdent leur temps, je ne les voit pas! »

« - Et qui voyez-vous? » demanda Lucius, intéressé.

« - Celui qui aurait dû venir ce soir… »

« - Comme c'est triste… » commenta ironiquement Lucius.

Le chanteur entamait à présent le refrain:

_« So, believe that magic works,_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there,_

_Oh just look in her eyes,_

_And make your final move,_

_Don't be scared she wants you too »_

« - Les paroles sont vraiment idiotes… » observa encore Lucius.

Harry acquiesça avec un petit rire.

« - La magie ne pourra jamais changer qui que ce soit. » dit Lucius « et je ne croit ni en elle ni aux miracles. »

Ils restèrent silencieux puis Harry changea de conversation:

« - Personne ne vous invite? » demanda tout à coup Harry.

Nouveau gloussement de Lucius.

« - La dernière fois que l'on m'a invité à danser, je me suis retrouvé marié et enchaîné pendant 18 ans… » dit-il avec ironie.

« - Ne soyez pas cynique... Lucius Malefoy prisonnier d'un être faible, vous allez bientôt me faire rire... » rétorqua Harry.

Lucius s'apprêta à répliquer, légèrement piqué par la remarque de l'Élu, mais se contenta de sourire, amusé justement par le cynisme chez un si jeune garçon.

La voix du chanteur se fit plus intense et ils furent captés par le couplet:

_« Yeah it's hard, you must be brave,_

_Don't let this moment slip away ,_

_Believe that magic works. _

_Just look in her eyes._

_So dance your final dance, cause_

_This is your final chance. »_

Ils se regardèrent, et comprenant le sens des paroles, une lueur s'alluma dans leurs yeux; les deux sorciers se contemplèrent, pensant intérieurement ce que leurs futurs actes causeraient… Et, lentement, le plus naturellement du monde, ils se penchèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent et se touchent. Ils partagèrent ce baiser d'une rare émotion; un baiser qu'ils brûlaient de se donner à chaque rencontre, un baiser qui n'avait pas été celui d'Heav ni de Dante.

Chacun eu un petit choc émotionnel au creux du ventre quand ils s'embrassèrent. Était-ce la peur ? Le désir ? Ils fermèrent les yeux et goûtèrent au merveilleux goût de leurs lèvres.

Plus loin, Hermione et Ron cherchaient Harry. Quand enfin ils l'aperçurent, ce fut dans l'étreinte du bras droit de Voldemort. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique, dans les bras de l'ennemi…

« - PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !!!! » s'écria Ron, la mine dégoûtée.

« - Chuuuuuut !!!! » lui fit Hermione. « Tu veux lui attirer des ennuis ou quoi ? »

« - Des ennuis ?! Mais il en a déjà en fréquentant Malefoy !! » répliqua-t-il. « Alors c'était _lui_ sa mystérieuse conquête ?!!! Quel… ! Et dire que le jour où on a rencontré ce , il a feint d'être intimidé et a joué toute une comédie !! »

« - Ron calme-toi !! Je peux comprendre que tu sois choqué… Cependant, il faut voir le bon côté des choses : c'est la première fois qu'Harry s'implique dans une relation stable… »

« - Hermione, combien de verres as-tu bu ?? Ne me dit pas que tu approuves son choix ! »

« - Son choix sera crucial pour l'avenir, en tout cas… Car Voldemort ne tolèrera pas cette relation. Harry est à lui et il n'hésitera pas à tuer Malefoy s'il se met en travers de sa route. »

Ron soupira.

« - Il faudrait un miracle… » il entendit le refrain du slow, « Et quelle stupide chanson !! La magie ne pourra rien changer pour eux ! Ah, j'déteste les slows !! »

Plus loin, Drago fit son entrée. Il préparait l'attaque de son maître en repérant les différentes personnalités invitées, et cherchait surtout Potter. Et…

« - OH MY GOD !!!!! » cria-t-il intérieurement en voyant son père embrasser sans pudeur un jeune garçon.

Et quand il vit le visage d'Harry, son cœur se serra : son père sortait avec son ancien camarade de classe !!!! Harry avait le même âge que lui ! C'était tout bonnement écoeurant…

Drago s'enfuit de la salle, avec la ferme intention de dénoncer son propre père à Voldemort.

Le slow se terminait, et Lucius quitta les lèvres de l'élu en pensant qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort…

Deuxième partie : La colère de Voldemort

Lucius prit Harry par la main et l'emmena hors de la salle de bal, dans un couloir où il seraient plus tranquilles. Le mangemort ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait aussi stupidement. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui depuis longtemps et laisser Potter. Au lieu de cela, il l'enlaçait encore et plongeait sa bouche dans la sienne, bien incapable de se contrôler … Lucius avait comprit, ainsi qu'Harry, que leurs cavaliers respectifs n'étaient autres qu'eux-mêmes. Et cette réalité aurait de lourdes conséquences, notamment pour son Maître.

Harry, dans les bras de Lucius, allait de découvertes en surprises : celui qu'il avait aimé était l'homme qu'il haïssait, et comble du comble, il n'aurait quitté ses bras pour rien au monde.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Lucius caressa Harry à la taille, sur les hanches, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. L'homme commençait à ressentir le désir du jeune garçon et continua ses caresses. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, comme à son habitude, et Harry poussa un gémissement qu'aimait particulièrement Lucius. Ce dernier baissa sa main jusqu'aux fesses encore vêtues de l'élu, et enfonça un peu deux de ses doigts. Harry se cambra, et Lucius savait qu'il aimait cela. Il défi son pantalon et remplaça ses doigts par son sexe excité par tous les évènements de la soirée. Il pénétra Harry profondément, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, mais cela était sans importance car bientôt il mourrait de la main de Voldemort pour avoir marqué son jouet favori.

Harry faisait des va et viens, appréciant le sexe de son amant tant attendu. Et pour la première fois, on pouvait le dire, Harry faisait l'amour avec le fidèle serviteur de Voldemort.

Lucius accéléra le rythme et explosa de bonheur au creux de l'intimité du garçon, qui cette fois n'était plus un fantasme imaginaire, il était contre lui.

Soudain, une présence se fit sentir, et Lucius tourna la tête, s'apprêtant à renvoyer l'intrus d'où il venait ; mais lorsqu'il aperçut son maître, il se détacha d'Harry et se prosterna.

« -Luciusssss… Tu me déçois beaucoup… »

« - Il s'agit d'un malentendu, Maître. » dit Lucius, la voix tremblante. « Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Potter, sinon je vous l'aurais amené. »

« -Sssssssssss tu mens, je le lis dans ton esprit. A moins que… » dit Voldemort en réfléchissant. « Donne moi le garçon et ce sera la preuve de ta loyauté. »

« -Oui mon Maître. »

Harry paniqua : Lucius allait-il vraiment l'offrir à son maître après lui avoir fait l'amour et murmuré tant de choses ?

« - Lus… » commença Harry. Lucius le prit violemment par le bras et le lança à Voldemort. Celui-ci l'attrapa et le tint fermement contre lui.

« -Tu es un fidèle Mangemort, Luciusss et tu auras le privilège d'assister à la mort de Potter. » dit Voldemort, le sourire aux lèvres. « mais avant, quelque chose que tu devrais apprécier Luciusss. »

Il plaqua Harry face contre mur.

« -Il ne serait pas juste que tu ais été le seul à profiter de son corps… »

Voldemort défit le pantalon du survivant et se plaqua contre lui. Lucius n'eut pas la force de le regarder violer le garçon qu'il avait aimé.

Cependant, Harry ne cria pas et Lucius ouvrit les yeux : Voldemort avait été projeté de l'autre côté du couloir et Harry était toujours contre le mur. Et soudain, Lucius comprit : puisqu'il avait été le premier amant du garçon, il n'y avait que lui qui puisse le toucher et Voldemort ne pourrait rien y faire ! Il attrapa Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

Voldemort se releva, furieux.

"-Sssssss... Intelligent, comme toujours Luciusssss... Cependant, tu oublies une chose: ce sort ne fonctionne qu'avec la _volonté_ de notre cher Harry. » dit le Seigneur des ténèbres. « et tu as oublié ce détail, mon ami... » fit-il en levant sa baguette

« - Impéro! »

Le jeune garçon se crispa et tenta de résister à la volonté de Voldemort mais en vain...

« -Viens près de moi, Harry... »

Harry s'exécuta contre sa volonté et s'installa dans les bras de Voldemort.

« - Quelle douce vengeance, n'est-ce pas, Luciussss? » ironisa le seigneur noir.

Lucius continuait de baisser la tête. Son maître le torturait psychologiquement et il le savait très bien. C'était sa manière pour tester la fidélité chez ses adeptes. Et Potter mourrait bientôt...

« -Harry, tue ce traître! » cria Voldemort sans crier gare.

En un quart de seconde, Lucius avait fondu sur le jeune homme - qui, soit dit en passant, n'aurait put qu'égratigner Lucius, n'étant pas assez puissant pour lancer le sortilège - lui prit sa baguette et l'arracha à Voldemort. Harry se débattit mais Lucius lança un contre sort pour lui rendre ses esprits. Voldemort prononça lui-même le sortilège de la mort vers les deux amants.

« - _Avada kedavra_!!! »

Lucius se recroquevilla sur Harry, espérant le protéger mais le sort ricocha sur une bulle protectrice rouge et verte.

Voldemort relança le sort encore et encore... Il ricocha à chaque fois, sans effet.

Lucius fit signe à Harry de tenir avec lui sa baguette.

« -Prononce en même temps que moi, Harry. » chuchota-t-il.

Ensembles, ils levèrent la baguette de Lucius et crièrent de toutes leurs forces:

« -_Avada kedavra_!!!!!! »

Un silence s'installa.

Ce fut la fin de Lord Voldemort et de toutes ces années de terreur.

**Épilogue**

Lucius fut emmené plus tard devant le tribunal magique, et malgré le témoignage d'Harry, il fut condamné à Azkaban... Harry devint un grand Auror à la renommée internationale. Lucius sortit d'Azkaban grâce à l'acharnement de son jeune amant quatre ans plus tard. Ils s'installèrent au manoir Malefoy et à Grimmault place, en résidence secondaire.

Il ne se séparèrent jamais et donnèrent magiquement naissance à trois enfants qu'ils baptisèrent respectivement: Virgil, Lily et Tom. Avec leur dernier enfant, ils pardonnèrent, avec beaucoup de courage, à Tom Riddle; mais seulement au jeune homme; qui se trompa de chemin...

Leur couple ne fut jamais tout à fait accepté au sein de la communauté magique; et il furent surnommés: « _The doom couple_ » - _Le couple maudit_...


	11. Chapitre 8 bis Le dernier corps à corps

Aux Fleurs empoisonnées

Chapitre 8 bis: « _Le dernier corps à corps_ »

Lucius et Harry arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy à la nuit tombante. En maître des lieux, Lucius lui tint la porte pour le laisser entrer dans un petit salon éclairé par les seules lueurs du feu de la cheminée et des photophores flottants.

L'ensemble rendait assez bien et Harry se surprit à l'apprécier…

Lucius se tenait immobile au centre de la pièce, observant le jeune garçon qui levait les yeux. Le cœur de l'homme blond se mit à battre (oui, oui, il en a un!!;): avait-il fait le bon choix? Il avait amené Harry chez lui afin de le livrer à son maître; en même temps, il venait tout juste de découvrir l'identité de son jeune amant… Et cela turlupinait Lucius…

« - Voldemort ne va pas tarder à arriver » dit-il doucement.

Harry se retourna et le fixa de ses magnifiques prunelles émeraudes, comme si par leur beauté, elles pouvaient arrêter le futur meurtre de son propriétaire…

« -Ah… » lâcha Harry dans un souffle, apparemment déçu. Il détourna les yeux de Lucius. « J'aurais dû être plus prudent… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé une seule seconde que ça puisse être vous… »

« - Tu as fait une erreur, j'ai fais une erreur… Ce qui est fait est fait, ne revenons plus dessus. » conclu Lucius qui désirait ardemment clore cette dure réalité.

« - Je sais que Voldemort va arriver mais… »

« - Mais? » demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

Harry le regarda à nouveau en face.

« - Mais avant, j'aurais voulu savoir une chose… Pourquoi m'avoir choisi _moi_ à la maison close? »

Lucius prit un temps pour répondre à cette question qui l'embêtait un peu.

« - Je vais te le dire - après tout, tout le monde a le droit à une dernière volonté - je t'ai choisis car… comment dire… il n'y avait que toi ce soir-là. »

Cette réponse parut décevoir Harry et Lucius poursuivit.

« - Que voulais-tu entendre? »

« - Je ne sais pas… Ce n'est rien… Je me suis fait des idées… » dit-il en riant doucement.

Lucius soupira.

« - Quoique tu te sois fait comme idées, elle ne t'auront pas aidé à faire les bons choix… »

Lucius n'en fut pas sûr mais il crû apercevoir les yeux du jeune garçon briller. Il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité… Et il savait aussi bien que lui qu'ils étaient tout simplement tombés amoureux au premier regard… Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas risquer de le lui dire.

Harry esquissa un sourire chargé d'amertume. Et aussi étrange que cela paraisse, cela remua Lucius… Il vit des larmes couler des yeux d'Harry, que ce dernier s'empressa d'essuyer. Ah! S'il n'y avait eu Voldemort, il lui aurait dit avec empressement qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était celui qu'il attendait depuis des années…

Un souffle glacial s'installa dans la pièce et les deux amants échangèrent un dernier regard. Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres venait d'entrer.

« - Bien le bonsoir messieurs… » commença Voldemort en sifflant.

« -Lucius, laisse nous. » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

« - Si vous me le permettez, Monseigneur, j'aimerais… »

Voldemort - qui avait, soit dit en passant, retrouvé un visage humain et plutôt beau - leva un sourcil.

« - Plaît-il? »

Lucius ne se démonta pas.

« - J'aimerais dire une dernière chose à Potter. »

Le mage noir réfléchit puis lui accorda sa requête. Lucius lut la surprise dans les yeux du jeune garçon mais le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura ce que tous deux ressentaient… Puis il voulut l'embrasser discrètement mais Voldemort le vit.

« - Je vois… » dit-il amusé, « Lucius, tu m'as donné une idée pour en finir avec Potter… »

Les deux amants regardèrent le mage noir avec crainte. Voldemort prononça une incantation et, peu après, ils virent le corps de celui-ci devenir translucide. A présent devenu une sorte de fantôme, Voldemort plongea dans le corps de Lucius qui se tordit violemment. Ce dernier ne voulait pas que son maître le possède! Et surtout, il avait peur des idées de son maître… Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucius/Voldemort releva la tête et regarda Harry d'une étrange façon… Quand il parla, ce fut les deux voix que Harry entendit.

« - Dis-moi, Potter » fit l'étrange voix, dominée par celle de Voldemort « qu'avez-vous fait ensemble? »

« - …Ça ne vous regarde pas! Vous espériez que je vous le révèle, en possédant son corps?? »

Voldemort rit.

« - Non, en fait, je me moque bien de ce que vous avez ou pas fait! Mais je sais que, en étant dans son corps, tu ne me résisteras pas! »

« - Je sais faire la différence entre vous et Lucius! Vous me prenez pour un Troll ou quoi ?! »

Voldemort le serra contre lui fermement et Harry put sentir que ce dernier ne contrôlait pas que la voix de Lucius…

« - Tu es sûr, à présent? » fit-il en riant. « Tu m'appartient depuis bien longtemps, Potter… Mais aujourd'hui, nous serons enfin réunis! »

« - Jamais!! » s'écria Harry. « Vous ne me toucherez pas si facilement! »

« - Bien sûr que si… Car je crois lire dans l'esprit de Lucius que…tu l'aimes… »

Harry resta muet.

« - Et alors? » demanda Harry.

« - Et alors ça change tout pour la protection qu'il t'a donnée lors de votre première rencontre… »

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Voldemort eu tout de même la patience de lui expliquer, après tout, Potter ne pouvait échapper à la mort cette fois-ci.

« - Lucius est le seul à pouvoir te toucher, Potter. Car il a été le premier tout simplement. »

« - Mais il ne m'a rien dit! Protesta Harry, se rendant soudainement compte de la bêtise de ses paroles.

Voldemort eu un grand éclat de rire qui fit tressaillir le jeune homme d'effroi.

"- Pourquoi te l'aurait-il dit? "

A ce moment, Voldemort décida de quitter le corps de son mangemort. Lucius reprit son souffle, enfin libéré.

"- Lucius, mon ami, je te laisse répondre toi-même..."

L'homme blond n'osa pas regarder Harry en face, pour la première fois.

"- ...je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre abuse de toi" finit-il par lâcher.

Nouveau rire de Voldemort nda: oui, je sais, ça paraît bizarre mais il peut rire!!.

"- Comme c'est touchant... A présent, Lucius, va t en!"

Lucius s'inclina et laissa Harry à son triste sort...

"-Maintenant que nous sommes un peu tranquilles, je vais pouvoir te proposer un marché, Harry."

Le jeune homme tressaillit encore à l'annonce de son prénom dans la bouche de Voldemort.

"- Je crois savoir que tu es au courant pour mes Horcruxes, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry acquiesça.

"- Bon. Donc tu sais que ta mort est inévitable?"

Nouvel aquiesçement d'Harry.

"- Cependant, il y a deux solutions que je t'offre: la première est que je te tue, ainsi, le huitième Horcrux qui sommeille en toi rejoindra le mien et je retrouverai un peu plus de moi même... Et la deuxième est que je te possède, mais va savoir si ton esprit survivra et si tu ne perdras pas le contrôle de tes actes... Et ce ne serait plus Voldemort que l'on craindrais, mais Harry Potter. En plus, avec ta réputation et tes connaissances, je pourrais aisément détruire les sorciers les plus puissants, et régner plus facilement..."

Harry demanda à s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce pour réfléchir à ce "marché" qui était plus une sorte de dernière volonté qu'un véritable deal équitable!

Il se passa bien une heure avant qu'Harry ne revienne donner sa réponse...

Dans une autre pièce, Lucius attendait le retour de son maître, quand enfin il vit son jeune amant ouvrir lentement les portes.

Il ne sut expliquer pourquoi, mais le fait est qu'il se prosterna à ses pieds, le reconnaissant comme son maître... Harry ne bougea pas, il relevait la tête de façon à ignorer Lucius.

Quand il parla, ce ne fut pas la douce voix du jeune garçon qu'il entendit, mais plutôt un mélange de gravité, de suavité et de terreur...

A partir de ce moment décisif, Lucius ne sut jamais ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Voldemort.

**Epilogue**

Le monde sorcier acclama Harry en héros, il reçu maintes récompenses et médailles mais le mystère planerai toujours: Voldemort contrôlait-il Harry? Le jeune garçon avait-il réussit à absorber totalement le mage noir? Ou, la pire des hypothèses: Harry, se croyant possédé par Voldemort, donnait-il libre cours au côté noir de son âme?

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune garçon ne resta pas blanc et trempa dans des histoires douteuses et parfois même glauques. Finalement, la différence avec Voldemort n'était qu'infime... A ceci près que l'on acclamait Harry et que son nom était synonyme de protection et de sécurité... Un comble, si vous voulez mon avis...

Mais tant que la communauté y croyait...

FIN


End file.
